


Everybody's Falling In Love

by hahahaharlequin



Series: [TSUKIKAGE] "Are Ya Winning, Tobio?" [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, I wish to explore THIS idea of mine of her more, M/M, Miwa is a great sister, and of Kazuyo-san, if that makes sense??, mentions of other Karasuno ichinens, of sorts, they're not dating but they kind of ARE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: "I never knewThat you're doing it.In the back of my mind,Well,I'm doing it too."
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: [TSUKIKAGE] "Are Ya Winning, Tobio?" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841317
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120
Collections: Includes Karasuno OCs





	Everybody's Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> _You've got my heart~_
> 
> //title and summary are borrowed from [this song!](https://open.spotify.com/track/3eCTf7hnQQf1fq0jNd8xQd?si=HlDVKYufTxmnTVdemqaAtA)

The first time Kei met Kageyama's sister was... to say the least, had been  _ awkward as hell,  _ to put it lightly:

They were in their second year, and it was around exam time yet again, so after lots of begging from the overexcited shrimp's and the King's end. After a couple promises of drinks, less vocal interactions during club practice, Kei agreed. And also because Yamaguchi was going all-Mother Teresa on him, and was urging Kei to help the needy.

And, not to mention Ennoshita was practically breathing down his neck to supervise their star players' studying.

That's how it all started, really, and yet it wasn't entirely  _ how  _ he came to find himself stretched over Kageyama's lanky body,  _ on his bed,  _ when the King had screeched into his ear a  _ "nee-san, what the  _ **_fuck?_ ** _ "  _ when said nee-san had popped in, opened the door to the bedroom, and asked:  _ "Tobio, are ya winning?" _

It was like he was frozen on the spot, only moving when the setter started pushing him off, and accusing Kei of having a  _ "fat ass".  _

He rolls over, and away, and lets the guy reach over the side of his bed for Kei's phone instead, before dashing out of the room to run after his sister.

He lay there, on Kageyama's bed, taking in the soft hints of mint from his pillow, and the overpowering fragrance of fabric softener coming from his blanket that was supposedly folded, but is now strewn into a messy heap from all their roughhousing.

If only His Majesty had let Kei climb over his bed to get his phone, they wouldn't have problems, but  _ no, _ Kageyama had to be difficult and territorial. 

Around that time too, was when Hinata Yamaguchi, and Yachi had arrived to help their lacking friends. They find Kei still lying on the bed, and Kageyama hanging off his sister, begging for a chance to explain. 

Said sister was only grinning smugly, and promising not to tell their other friends about what she saw-- but the way she said it only implied that it  _ was something  _ they'd want to get in on-- and announced she'll be going out for a while to buy snacks and dinner for them. 

At that, a suspiciously awkward air dropped like a thick blanket all over the five friends.

With His Majesty floundering for words, but led the others into his room.

Where Kei _ sure  _ looked like he owned the place. 

So he wasn't entirely sure how, roughly a year since then, Kei found himself at the shopping district on one of the busiest days of the year, together with Kageyama's sister... to help her pick out presents for His Majesty.

She was currently in a shop they'd just passed, so Kei was left outside to hold bags, and freeze to death. 

Sure, he was promised meals and a ride back home, but really.

_ "Onee-san,  _ aren't you tired of walking around yet?" He asked her, when she exits the shop with a small paper bag in hand. Kei still has some of his hot chocolate left, so he couldn't go with her inside, but he felt like he made a wrong move there, when a strong gust of wind blew past him not a while ago.

Instead of acknowledging Kei, she chuckled, and placed the newly acquired paper bag into one of the bigger ones in Kei's hands.

"Let's go for a walk, Tsukki-kun?"

Groaning, Kei had no other choice but to follow her. Not without his own brand of grumbling, and a small  _ "but that's what we've been doing all day already,"  _ as he walked right behind her, like her own pack mule. 

Earlier that day, when Kei had just received a suspicious phone call from His Majesty's number, only to find out that it was actually his elder sister calling him out to shop, it really didn't take her too long to convince to come out on such a cold morning on one of their team's rare days off.

And to accompany his teammate's elder sister.

If he thought too much into it, it would be weird, so he left home in the guise of helping a friend look for something.

_ Or something like that. _

_ Onee-san  _ clicking her tongue pulled Kei out from his musings, _ "I still have about five thousand yen to spend,"  _ she said more to herself, but Kei had already overheard her, so no point in beating around the bush:

" _ Onee-san,  _ is there any particular reason for you to ask me to go shopping with you?"

She halts in her steps, and turns around to face Kei. She was wearing a signature pout that Kei supposed was a trademark of the Kageyama siblings, now that he recalled seeing the King sport it often...

_ Not  _ that he was always looking at Kageyama! He doesn't look at him,  _ ever.  _

But seeing the same expression on the elder lady didn't come as a shock anymore, now that the resemblance between them was so uncanny, other people would have thought they were twins instead.

"Our parents," she starts, "are at work." She paused for a bit, before gesturing towards one of the benches with lesser snow than the others. "They're always busy with work, even during holidays, that's why they send us money every month to pay for our necessities."

Taking the seat beside her, Kei put the bags down, and nodded once to let her know it was okay to continue. "They always send a few more extra whenever our birthdays come up, thinking it would compensate for their absence.

Ever since Tobio was born, we'd only been raised by our grandfather, Kazuyo-san. Tobio loved him very much," she said, a wistful smiled blooming on her face, but her eyes said otherwise.

_ Oh no. _

"But he passed away around the time Tobio was in middle school, and even then, our parents weren't around, so since then. Tobio never cared much for them." She said, a sad smile took over her face, as she slumped in her seat, "he stopped asking me when they were coming home, and started focusing on volleyball, something Kazuyo-san left to Tobio, in a way.

Because of Kazuyo-san, Tobio started loving the sport so much."

He was at a loss for words when Kei started doing the math: if the Kageyama siblings lost their only guardian when the King was in middle school, then...

_ Crap.  _

The feelings of dread and guilt start to wash over him, like a tidal wave of emotions that's long been ebbing inside him, reminding him to apologise to Kageyama one day, for always bringing the  _ "King of the Court"  _ thing up. Just to rile him up. 

For kicks.

He felt like he was such a bastard, no, he  _ was  _ a bastard for picking on Kageyama for that one moment in his life when he was probably at his lowest. 

He wanted to apologise to Kageyama, one day, since they  _ had  _ been warming up to each other recently, but having everything laid out for him to finally  _ see  _ the kind of turmoil their setter must have been shouldering by himself for too long... 

Kei can't even begin to wonder how  _ he  _ must be feeling every single time Kei teased him for it. 

Sensing Kei's distraught state, Kageyama's sister placed a comforting hand on his back in a comforting manner that reminded him of when his own older brother would console him. "Although Tobio won't share things with me about his life outside of volleyball, seeing you and those other kids reassure me that Tobio must be doing well," she mused. "I'm glad Tobio went to Karasuno and got to make such good friends!"

The smile caught Kei off-guard, but it was comforting enough that he let himself return the smile.

A beat of silence passed when the consoling hand left his back, and was replaced by the brute power of a spike when she placed her hand on Kei's shoulder. "With all those sappy feelings out of the way,  _ ne,  _ Tsukki-kun, just  _ when  _ do you plan on confessing to Tobio?" 

The shit-eating grin that replaced the kind one terrified Kei, in the same way as when Ennoshita would approach him with a request, no, an  _ order  _ regarding their misfit star players. 

"The whole point of this shopping trip was to give  _ you  _ an idea of what you could get Tobio for his birthday to accompany your  _ super sweet and romantic  _ confession, you know?"

_ Of course he didn't know. How  _ would  _ he know, anyway, that that was her plan all along? _

_ And a  _ **_confession?_ **

"I'm sorry, but  _ who's  _ confessing to  _ whom  _ now?"

Glee had started emanating from her small frame with the way she laughed, "or are you two  _ already  _ dating?" She asked, when she's already come down from her high. "Is that why you two have been hanging out a lot recently?" 

"I won't tell anyone, if you haven't yet, I promise!"

Although a bit reluctant, he thinks if he should tell her the truth--

"In return, I'm giving you the honour to be able to call me  _ 'Miwa-nee',  _ a special privilege bestowed only to my future brother-in-law!"

_ Ah, no way.  _

_ There was no way Kei was telling her anything now, with his face burning up in flames. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time publishing another one so soon after the last piece aaaaaahhh
> 
> I hope this was as good as I had originally planned it in my head!


End file.
